Vampire Academy my way
by Cassidy8998
Summary: Dimitri finally gave in. He admits to Rose that he feels the same way for her that she does for him. But Liss finds out and hates the idea. They start to turn their backs to each other. But their freindship is too good to throw out. Who will Rose chose?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't been on in a long time but here is something I have been working on for a while. It has nothing to do with my other story. I want 6-10 reviews before I upload the next chapter.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO Cassy.**

I stared into the empty room in front of me. My long hair in a messy bun. I took out my stake and started walking into the room. Not knowing what would happen. I heard the floorboard creek behind me. I didn't turn around. I felt it's breath on my neck, whispering my name.

I turned around as slow as possible. And what I saw, oh what I saw, I would never forget.

I woke up screaming.

"Rose! Rose!!" Liss yelled.

She was climbing onto the bed. She brushed my hair away from my forehead.

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." It sounded like I was trying to convince myself more then her.

She put her hand on her heart. She looked more scared then I was.

Nothing was new, here at the Academy. Just the same old stuff. Me falling more and more into love with Dimitri Belikov. My mentor. Him saying, "No, Roza. It can't happen."

I wished that he would just give into his feelings and admit that he loved me.

I said no more to Liss. I got up and took a shower.

The hot water poured down onto my back.

It was almost three weeks until Christmas. Oh yay! I never really got into Christmas, but that year I was actually excited. I had no idea why.

I was walking down to the gym when I heard it. Christmas music. There was speakers in the hallways, playing Christmas music. I smiled and kept on walking.

"Roza." I heard from behind me.

I turned around and saw the wonderful Dimitri Belikov standing in front of me.

"Hi, comrade!" I said, smiling.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" He said, shaking his head and laughing a little. "Stop calling me that."

"Fine, comrade. Whatever you say." I laughed.

He explained to me that we weren't going to be training in the gym today. He had spoken to Kirova and he was taking me Christmas shopping!

We got into the car, and drove away.

"Thank you, Dimitri." I said.

"No problem, Roza." He smiled.

He looked like he was actually in a good mood today. It was just us two in the car.

"Well, you're in a good mood today!"

"I am, actually." He said, smiling still.

"And why is that, Guardian Belikov?" I laughed at my own sence of humor.

"My family is coming down to visit. They want to meet you too, Roza. We aren't just going Christmas shopping today, we are going to the airport.

Wow. Meeting Dimitri's family... I didn't know what to say.

"But..." I started, not finishing.

"I know what you're thinking, Roza. You thought that I thought it was wrong for me to have feelings for you. But it's Christmas, Roza, I want to at least see you happy for Christmas."

"Oh..."

We finished Christmas shopping sooner than I thought. I had gotten him something too. It was the newest book in his cowboy book series.

I had gotten Liss her favorite bottel of purfume.

We were driving to the airport before I knew it.

When we got to the airport, Dimitri put his arm around me and whispered, "It's not very safe here, Roza, lots of Strigoi in public. It's very crowded."

He never took his arm off of me like I thought he would.

I saw this group of people standing there, in front of us, and Dimitri pointed to them.

We walked up to them and Dimitri said, "Roza, this is my family."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey i'm sooooo sorry I haven't been on in like months.! Im so sorry I really am.! But I'm going 2 b updating a lot this summer I promise.!:) R&R**

**Love, Cassy.! :-* haha.!:)**

* * *

"Just those two." He said, pointing to two beautiful women.

But before I could shake their hands or anything, I saw familiar eyes. Red eyes, in fact.

"DIMITRI!" I yelled. He knew the yell.

He was at my side in an instant. The Strigoi grined evily. I did the same. I looked outside. Night. Just what we needed.

"Take it out side." I said to the Strigoi, motioning to the people looking. Normal people.

It nodded, running outside before we could catch up.

Dimitri started chasing after it. I did the same. His family was following us.

When we got outside, Dimitri yelled, "Cover Viktoria!" Pointing to a girl a little younger than me.

I got in front of her and noticed all of the Strigoi. We were in the woods now. I stood in front of her in a protective stance. I looked back at her, she looked scared as hell. "Hey." I whispered. "Don't be afraid. I got your back."

A Strigoi started walking towards us. He looked at Viktoria and me and licked his lips, showing his fangs.

I heard Viktoria gasp behind me. I took her hand and squeezed it, trying to comfort her.

The Strigoi aproached us slowley, taking his time.

I took out my stake, getting ready. I wasn't going to leave this girl's side.

The Strigoi got closer, and closer, and closer. And finally, he was right in front of us.

He looked down at me and touched me cheek. I staked him. He fell to the ground and, just to make sure he was dead, I stepped on his neck. Hard.

I looked around to find Dimitri. I saw him surronded by all the other Strigoi.

"I want to help." i heard Viktoria whisper. I turned around to face her.

"It's not as easy as it looks. And you could get very hurt." I said. "Dimitri doesn't want you doing anything."

"Fine!" She said, going over to a tree. She started to climb it.

"What are you doing?"

"Climbing! I know how to run, ya know. NOW GO SAVE MY MOM AND BROTHER!" She yelled.

I ran to him. Staking at every opertunity I had. About fifteen Strigoi fell to the ground and only about five were left. I looked at my Dimka, smiled, and we fought.

When they were all dead, I finally got introduced.

"Roza, this is Viktoria, my little sister." He said, pointing to the girl I protected. "And this is my mother, Olena." He said pointing to a women who was probably in her forties.

"Nice to meet you." I started. "That was interesting..."

"Very." The three of them said.

"Well... I think it's about time we went back to the Academy." Dimitri said to me.

"Aren't they coming with us?" I asked him.

"They are staying at a hotel near the Academy to see some other relatives of mine."

Back at the Academy the next day, Liss was waiting for me in her room.

"Well? What happened?" She asked me.

I told her the whole story.

"HOLY CRAP!" She yelled. "That's one hell of a day!"

"Ya I know. So how was your day?" I asked her.

She looked down.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, getting protective.

"I need a favor." She started. "Do you think you could get Dimitri to drive us to a store? Like maybe a C.V.S?"

"Ya... Why? What's wrong?"

"I think... I think I might be pregnant." She said, finally looking up with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Liss... Didn't you use protection?"

"Yes! I don't know how it happened." She said, starting to cry.

"Ok... It's ok." I said, putting my arm around her. "Do you want to go right now?"

She nodded.

"Ok... Let's go."

* * *

**I hope you liked it.! Ya as you can see this is gona b a lil bit of a confusin story but trust me it's gona b AWESOME.! I promise.!:) Review.!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey.! Sorry this chapter is so short but i needed to leave it at somewhat of a cliffhanger.!:) haha.! Chapter 4 will be up soon but I want like at least 3 reviews.**

* * *

I called up Dimitri and told him everything. He was there right away and took us right to the store. Liss sat in the back of the car with tears running down her face and I sat with her trying to comfort her.

"Just don't tell anyone ok, Dimitri?" Liss asked softly.

"I didn't plan on it." He said turning around and smiling, trying to comfort her.

"I'll make sure he doesn't and if he does I'll beat the living shit out of him. I promise." I said.

We all laughed for a second.

We got to the store and Liss was way to scared to go in by herself so I went in for her. I looked for a pregnancy test that claimed to be 100% accurate. I found one and asked one of the cashiers if it was.

"Yes it really is trust me." She said holding her stomach.

"Then I'll take it."

Back in Lissa's room I waited for her to come out of the bathroom. She came out after 5 minutes of being in there.

"Are you?" I asked.

Tears ran down her face and she shook her head no.

"Oh thank god!"

* * *

**You like.? I hope so. So remember 3 reviews then chapter 4 will be right up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys, i know I havent been on in a LONG time, but i have a lot of free time lately, so theres going to be 4-8 new chapters in the next couple days. I hope you guys still have faith in me and this story. i want 3 reviews before the next chapter, thanks my loves3  
**

* * *

"Roza, baby wake up." I heard a very sexy voice whisper into my ear.

I opened my eyes and stretched my body out, moaning. "What time is it?" I grumbled.

"Its 2 in the afternoon." Dimka said. I took in my surroundings and noticed I wasn't in my room, I was in his. I was in his bed, wearing just one of his T-Shirts.

Memories came flooding into my mind, I remembered everything that went on last night, it was pure bliss. It had been three weeks sense Dimitri's family had gotten here, It was Christmas day! I stood up and went to the bathroom, I straightened my hair and put a tiny bit of eyeliner and eye shadow on. I was very satisfied with how I looked.

My Dimka walked into the bathroom, stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waste. He bent down and kissed my neck softly. I moaned, and he kept going. I looked at the time and it was already 2:30

"Baby we have to go to the party." I whispered softly, not wanting him to stop at all.

"I know Roza, and we'll have our own party after."

I swear my whole body melted when he said that. He gave me the dress I bought to wear to the party. It was a strappless red dress with frills starting in the middle of my chest and down to my hip. It stopped mid-thigh. I personally found it very hot.

I made myself a cup of hot chocolate and walked with Dimitri to the party.

When we arrived everyone else was already there and they looked like they were waiting for us to get there.

I smiled and said "Sorry, I forgot to set my alarm this morning Dimitri had to come get me."

No one knew that me and Dimitri were together. Not yet anyway. I had planned on telling them that day, if things went well.

"Merry Christmas Rose!" Liss said as she hugged me.

We all said our Merry Christmas's and got right to the presents. Liss handed me one with silver wrapping. It was a small square box. I opened it and inside were diamond earings. Real diamonds! "Thank you so much!" I said.

"No problem, its from me and Christian!"

Viktoria handed me a small box with red and green wrapping. I opened it and it was a gold ring with a star. "Thank you so much I love it!" I said as I hugged her.

When we were all done with presents, I realised Dimitri didn't give me anything. He came over to me and whispered "I have your present in my room, come and get it." He said goodbye to everyone. I didn't want to make it completely obviose that I was going to his room so I waited a little while to say goodbye.

I walked to his room, and I started to get anxious so I walked faster. When I got to his room I let myself in and there were rose petals on the floor, and the room was lit with candles. I followed the petals and found him standing there. He looked at me for a little while and kissed me. It was a long, passionate kiss. When we broke away he got down on one knee, and said, "Roza, you are absolutely georgous and I want to be with you forever, I want us to grow old together. I don't care what people say, you're 18 now so it's all ok. My dearest Roza, will you give me the honer of being my bride?"

* * *

**hope you guys liked it ! next chapter will be up after 3 reviews !(:**


	5. authors note! PLEASE READ

Ok guys i'm so sorry this is just an authors note but i'll be up writing all night to make this huge gap up to you all! my laptop broke and we went to a bunch of different places to get it fixed but it's completely unfixable. so what i'm gonna do is try to catch up on the writing, maybe 5 chapters up by tomorrow morning. so considering the fact that no one's awake right now i'll be writing as much as possible and when ya'll wake up you'll have a bunch more to read(; ok so let'ss goo(:


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my god…" I started, looking down at the most beautiful ring I had ever seen in my entire life. "Y…Yes of course I will!" I said happily with tears streaming down my face. He picked me up and kissed me, then threw me onto the bed. The rest of the night was just, amazing.

The next morning I met up with Liss in her room to tell her about the night before. I knocked on the door and heard her walk to it. She opened the door and I just stood there smiling.

"What? What happened?" She asked me, she looked like she was about to explode if I didn't tell her.

I held up my hand and the ring was sparkling right on her face. Her jaw dropped and she couldn't stop staring at it.

"Who is it?" She demanded. I had no idea why she would be pissed off about this, I mean its only the best thing that's ever happened to me!

"Dimitri." I said softly, hoping she wouldn't overreact.

"DIMITRI?" She screamed as she grabbed my shirt and pulled me into her room.

"Yes, Dimitri."

"How long have you guys been together? You couldn't tell me? Your. Best. Friend!" She was yelling the loudest I've ever heard her yell. It wasn't even that bad, like it could have been worse. I could be pregnant, I could be leaving the Academy. No, I'm just engaged.

"Well, we had sex one night in a cabin, then he told me we couldn't ever be together and gave me the cold shoulder for months. When he couldn't bare it anymore he came back to me, and we've been together ever sense." I stated matter-of-factly.

"But you couldn't tell me? Rose, he's your MENTOR! He's 7 years older than you! This isn't right Rose he's a guardian."

"And I'll be one soon enough Liss! There's absolutely nothing wrong with this! I'm 18. Why are you taking this so bad?"

"Because you couldn't trust me with this. I thought I was your best friend, Rose. But I guess I was wrong. Dead wrong. Get the fuck out of my room."

"But Liss-"

"NOW!"

I walked out of her room, not happily of course. So many thoughts were rushing through my head when I walked to Dimitri's room. What if she never talks to me again because of this? What if she tries to turn the bond off, or shut me out of her life for good? All over an engagement!

I was so wrapped up in my own thought that I didn't even realize I was crying. I quickly wiped my tears before anyone saw me, and ran the rest of the way to Dimitri's room.

I opened the door without knocking and fell onto the bed and just let my tears flow. He walked over to the bed from the chair he was sitting in and started to murmur that everything was going to be alright and that I'd be ok. Before I knew it I fell asleep in his arms, and nothing ever felt more right to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**alright guys, i'm seriously hoping you like it, and like i said before, you really need to have faith in me, cause i have the worst luck in the world. and im using my dads computer right now but i'll only have it for the weekend, so i'm actually thinking about finishing it up this weekend. (maybe) I'll probably go up to 15 chapters.(: but i really love writing and i need ideas for a new story! so if you have any you want me to try out, please let me know!(:**

**_Loveyouguys3 thanks for your support3 :-*_**

* * *

I woke up, still in Dimitri's arms the next morning. I just stared at him. I think that's the first time I had ever woken up before him. Or maybe he was awake and just wanted me to feel like I won.

"Good Morning, Beautiful." He mumbled softly, in a raspy sexy morning voice.

"Awwww I thought I woke up before you for the first time!" I mumbled, pretending to sound upset, right before he kissed me gently.

"Why were you so upset last night, my precious Roza?" He asked curiously.

"Ugh don't remind me." I said, hoping he would drop the subject. Which he didn't.

"Baby I want to know who made you that upset, so I can murder them." He said jokingly.

"You want to murder Lissa?" I retorted.

"Oh…I'm guessing that means she didn't take it well." He said sympathetically, as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"She told me to get the fuck out of her room."

He didn't say anything so I figured he was as shocked as I was.

I just left it at that, I honestly didn't want to talk about it at all.

"I'm going to go drop my family off at the airport, then we can go out or something." He said before he kissed me passionately.

I almost told him to stay but I quickly realized how much I wanted to be alone. While I waited for him to come back, I took a shower. I let the warm water flow down my back, and I just relaxed. When I got out I took one of my Dimka's shirts and just wore that.

When Dimitri came home he told me to get ready and that we were going to go out to eat. I went to the bathroom and brushed my long, dark hair and decided to straighten it. Not that I needed it anyway. I put a thin amount of eyeliner on and my favorite lip balm.

Looking in the mirror, I actually felt beautiful, I mean I always knew I was very pretty but I've never really actually felt truly beautiful. I guess Dimitri just made me feel that way about myself, and that's just another reason why I love him so much.

"Roza, are you almost ready?" He asked through the door.

"Yep! Can you grab me my white sweater?" I asked

The door opened and he came in with my white sweater. He watched me intently as I put it on, he just stared at my body.

"Like what you see?" I said, bringing back old memories.

"Yes, so very much, my Roza." He said with that Russian accent I love so much.

"Good."

He took me out, we didn't go anywhere fancy, I think it was just the Olive Garden. But I didn't care, I just loved spending time with him. I was having the time of my life, when suddenly I felt myself slipping into Lissa's head.

"What do you mean Liss?" Christian asked her.

"I mean, Rose is getting married to Dimitri!"

"Ya? And what's so bad about that? She's 18 Liss she can get married, why aren't you supporting her in this? Your lucky she even told you with the way you've been treating her lately."

"Now what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Liss yelled

"It means, you've been treating Rose like shit and everyone knows it. All she does is protect you. From everything! So why don't you stop being a high and mighty bitch and just fucking apologize to her!"

"I can't believe you would talk to me like that!"

"Trust me_ princess_, we all want to."

Back to reality, I was smiling at Christian's last remark. Oh I had taught him well. But he was right, she had been treating me like shit lately…Maybe it was time to just give it up. Maybe I wasn't meant to be her guardian after all.

"You all right baby?" Dimitri asked, eyeing me for the details of what just happened.

"Yeah, Christian told Liss off about what she did."

"Good."

* * *

**_Alright so i hope you liked it!(: i'm gonna post one more chapter cuz its already 4:13 and i'm EXTREMELY tired.3 loveyouguys3 :-*_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but I'm about to fall asleep on my keyboard. So I hope you like it(: and when i wake up tomorrow i'll write another chapter(:**_

* * *

Days had past, and me and Liss still weren't talking to each other. I hated it, everyday just seemed to depress me more. Dimitri would try to cheer me up all day everyday, and it would kind of work. But not completely. I really just missed Lissa.

So one day I decided to go to her room, and just try to talk to her. I knocked and the door opened right away.

"I'm so sorry Rose, I didn't mean any of it, I'm really sorry I can't even explain how horrible I feel," I think she would have kept on going but I shut her up by hugging her.

"I know. It's ok. I love you baby girl"

"I love you too!"

We sat down, watched a movie and just did normal Rose and Lissa things, but out of no where she just blurted out "Is Dimitri good in bed?" I looked at her to see if she was serious and gave her the what the fuck have you been smoking look, and I realized she was completely serious.

"Yes, he is. He's so good. I don't think you have a clue. Why do you ask?"

"Because he's a sexy Russian god! I think every girl and even some guys at the Academy wonder if he is!" She said laughing.

"That's true, haha"

The rest of the day we just sat around and she asked me questions about Dimitri and our relationship, and I liked it. I liked being able to tell her everything that I can't exactly explain to everyone else. Like how much I really love him. I couldn't just go and try to explain that to Christian or Eddie. No, only Liss. And that's why I missed our friendship so much, because of how open we were with each other, and we never judged.

"Liss?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, Rose?"

"Will you be my maid of honor?" I asked her.

"Of course I will!" She said ecstatically as she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

And at that moment I knew that we will always be best friends, no matter how many fights we get into.

* * *

**_Hope you guys liked it(: Read&&Review!3 Loveyouguys3 :-*_**


	9. Authors note

Ok you guys, I know I promised I would keep this story going, but honestly I just gave up and stopped writing. I really don't know how to pick it up again so I'm just going to start a new story, but I don't know what books to base it off of. So i'll put up a poll tonight and check it later, and then I'll start writing.:) thank you guys so much, i love you all:)


End file.
